villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tubalcain Alhambra
Tubalcain Alhambra is a member of the Millennium Organization, under the code name "Dandy" ("Dandy Man" in the OVA) and a minor villain in the ''Hellsing ''series. He appears in Volume 3 of the manga and episode 3 in the OVA. He was voiced by Steve Wilcox. History Tubalcain promised Brazilian police and military officers immortality through becoming Vampires in exchange for killing Alucard and Seras Victoria, who were staying in the hotel Rio de Janeiro. Later it is revealed that his goal was to leave Alucard with less ammunition for their duel. Physically, The Dandy Man is tall and thin, with green eyes, light silver hair, and a thin brown mustache. He dresses in a brown suit, vest, and wide-brimmed fedora with a blue tie (the suit, vest, and fedora are white in the manga while the tie is black). Like many Hellsing characters, Alhambra also wears white gloves. According to the character descriptions in the Dark Horse version of Volume Four, Tubalcain was a First Lieutenant in Millennium. He justified his actions to the public by labeling Alucard and Seras as "terrorists". When Alucard demanded that he stopped using pawns and fight directly, his attacks consisted of razor-sharp playing cards that could apparently cut through nearly anything. Furthermore, Alucard had great difficulty regenerating from the damage they dealt. When injured, he re-forms himself in a flurry of cards; they seem to be the equivalent of the masses of shadows and the pools of blood that appear when Alucard is shapeshifting or re-attaching limbs. This is a bit ambiguous, however, as it may have been an illusion or a doppelgänger used to distract Alucard. This is the most likely possibility considering that when Alucard destroyed the doppelgänger Tubalcain then attacked from behind while exclaiming that Alucard "fell into his trap". When shot at by Seras, Alhambra spins his cards in a circle around his body, creating some sort of shield from the bullets. In terms of his other vampiric abilities, Alhambra possesses a great deal of speed and strength. His running speed appears to rival Alucard's, and with effort he can dodge Alucard's bullets. Alhambra is also shown to be able to defy gravity, shown when he leaps a great height and nonchalantly walks up a wall in the OVA. In the beginning of the duel, Tubalcain has the upper hand in the battle, as it seems that Alucard has been outmatched and is having difficulty healing from the wounds caused by Alhambra's cards. However, Seras intervenes, allowing Alucard to close the distance between them and get his level of restriction to level one. As Arthur Hellsing says in a flashback in the first chapter of volume 4 (the chapter preceding Alhambra's defeat), "Close range fighting with a vampire equals death". A power struggle ensues, resulting in a huge eruption of energy. After kicking Alhambra's leg off at the knee, Alucard tears through Alhambra's arm, giving him a chance to drink Alhambra's blood and absorb Alhambra's soul, thus gaining access to Alhambra's memories. These memories, which contained a record of Millennium's plans, are later related by Alucard to a special session of the Round Table Conference. After Alucard drinks his blood, the Doctor burns him to death, just as he had done to Jan Valentine. His soul later reappears, along with all the others absorbed by Alucard over the ages, when Integra releases his control art restriction system to Level Zero in volume 8. After helping shoot down Maxwell's helicopter and attacking Anderson, he is destroyed in a massive fire along with all the other familiars. This scene was not published in Young King OURs, but was added to volume 9. Trivia *His namesake is Tubalcain, a biblical descendant of Cain who was said to be a metalworker. Navigation es:Tubalcain Alhambra Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Hellsing Villains Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sophisticated Category:Spy Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Satanism Category:Minion Category:Totalitarians Category:Faux Affably Evil